


Crush

by trollsfanfictionwriter



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollsfanfictionwriter/pseuds/trollsfanfictionwriter
Summary: This is part one of this story: CrushThis is a story about poppy... (she is human and so is branch and EVERYONE ELSE) Chapters will switch between Poppy and Branch :) Enjoy
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Poppy

I open my hot pink curtains. I see the sun rising out of the pink, orange, and blue sky... it's so beautiful! I rush over to my nightstand and grab my phone and take a few pics... I find the best one, and send it to, Branch...

He is my bestest friend, (and my crush... shhh) his blue hair is so cute and his face when he grumbles under his breath [SQUEAL!!!] he is [sigh] he is just the best.

I just stare at my phone and scroll through pictures of me and branch, some from when we were younger and some more recent ones...

I get excited when I hear my doorbell ring... I look at my phone to see a text from branch... "I'm here :P" I get up and start jumping all around, and mess up my hair while doing it... I rush over to the door and fix my messy pink hair...

"Hi Branch :)"

"Hey Poppy... are, you all right... I saw you jump up and down all CrAzY... is everything good or..."

"Everything is just fine" (now that your here-I say in my head)

"Oookaaaay..." He says "I was just here to check how things are while your dad is out of town... you know"

I look out my window... I imagine me hugging branch and kissing him on the cheek (or on the lips)... I guess my cheeks get all pink because branch gives me a look mixed between surprised, shocked, and worried...

"What!" He asks... "What did I do... did I say something, did I do something... OH NO!!! Is there something wrong with my HAIR!!!" He yells

"Noooo... nothing is wrong with your hair..." I just mess up his hair a bit, we play like that... "but... I was wondering who you're going to go to prom wiiiiiiiiith..." I smile, hoping he is going to ask me...

"Oh... I don't know," he says truthfully... "I wasn't really thinking about going... I was just gonna stay home and do some research on practical matters" he smiles shyly and winks.

I smile but feel a deep pain in my chest, sad that he must not really like me that way... I was hoping... he would finally tell me that he had a crush on me or something :(

"what? are you okay, Poppy???" He tilts his head to face mine, then smiles... "hey... want to come to my place and study??? I need a 'Study Budy'" He smiles

I stare at him then nod, he is so sweet and gentle...

"Okay... how about at 5?" he says

"sure" I smile. He lifts my head and kisses me on the forehead... I blush so hard that my freckles even turn red...

"All Right!!! See you at five Poppy" He smiles a great big smile as he runs out the door.

"B-B-Bye" I smile and touch my forehead where I was kissed...' WAIT!!! I WAS JUST KISSED!!! BY BRANCH!!! MAYBE HE DOES LIKE ME!!!' I start to panic a little bit but then calm down... 'Branch Likes Me'


	2. Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of my story about poppy and branch, but this is branch's side of the story... (remember... they are all humans)

I run out of poppy's place trying to hide the fact that I am blushing SO HARD! I just showed her my feelings... 'OH NO!!! What if she doesn't like me that way... what if she won't want to go to prom with me…’

I grab my keys out of my pocket and unlock my door. It probably doesn't help that my best friend (and my crush :P ) lives right next to me and I live right next to her. Poppy has the bright, teal and pink house, and I have the darker, dark blue house.

The day I realized I had a crush on Poppy was a looooooooooong time ago… She was about 5 years old, me a bit older, and it was still when I didn’t like singing or dancing or really showing happiness. I had found Poppy’s hairband and returned it to her, and she hugged me and uh... She kissed me on the cheek :)  
That day I finally realized I had more complex feelings than just mixed emotions and grumbles under my breath. I had a... a crush.

I go upstares to my bedroom and shut the door quietly, I look at the clock and it now reads 8:03 am, I reach in my shorts pocket and grab my phone, and look at my favorite picture, of me and Poppy, she is laughing and I am smiling and blushing a bit. I go to my playlist and put on some of DJ’s remixes of me and Poppy singing. I grab my earbuds and decide to go for a walk.


	3. Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of this story(This is now back at Poppy’s Side of the story)

Two hours ago… That’s when it happened… That’s when Branch Kissed Me on the forehead, I know it’s not as great as on the lips, but it’s somewhere on the face. I felt like I must have been dreaming because I never really thought he liked me. ‘I hope it won’t be awkward while studying, maybe I should just tell him I’m not feeling well, WAIT NO! THEN HE’LL COME MAKE SURE I’M ALRIGHT!!! GAH’ 

I grab my phone again and call the one person I have told about my crush… Smidge.

“WHAT!!! HE KISSED YOU!!!” Smidge yells in excitement and surprise...  
“SHHHHHHHHHH!!! You want to tell the whole world!” I yell… “sorry… I just can’t believe… [whispers] Braaaanch… likes me.” I start to cry tears of joy and squeal in excitement...  
Smidge and I talked for about an hour, then I hugged her and thanked her, then I went back home to text, maybe call Branch. I looked at my phone and realized we talked for more than an hour… It was for 4 hours!!! It was 3 hours till I go to study with Branch. I go to take a shower and get all dressed up, but not too dressed up that he suspects anything.

I choose a cute teal and navy blue dress that looks the same as my normal dress, just puffier and different colors. I put my hair in a cute ponytail with a pink scrunchie and my everyday headband. I reach into my closet and grab my backpack and put my books, pencils, sketchbook, pens, and grab my phone and earbuds to listen to music on the way and then listen to music with Branch while there. I look at the clock and it says 4:51 pm, right on time, I text Branch to let him know I am on my way over...


	4. Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study Buddies are the best :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a bit shorter, I am weird like that :)

I am about to head over to Branch's house (which is right next door) but I see a letter on my door, and it's from Branch...

"Hey Poppy,  
I am sorry about what happened earlier... I hope it wasn't too weird and it won't be awkward during studying...   
Anyway, you have the keys to my place, so go inside, I have a surprise so I will be there at 5:30, NO SNOOPING!   
With Love...   
Branch :)"

I run back inside to grab my key bunch... Branch's keys, my house keys, my locker keys, etc. 

I walk over to Branch's house and open the door, the lights are off but I pretty much have this place memorized, I have been here since I was like five...   
I walk into the living room and turn on the lights, I also remember that Branch has some candy in his room, so I decide to go over to his room and "steal" some of his candy >:). 

I decide to pick one of the butterscotch candies... 'mmmmmmmm'... And just when I'm about to walk out of his room, I see a little box with a heart on it, and I know Branch said not to snoop but, he knows exactly who I am... I open the box to see: journals? love letters? songbooks? poems? and they begin from over 10 YEARS AGO! And they're about... me. The love letters are for me... the songs are for me... and the poems are for me... Branch cares! He really does CARE! I look at his journal and there is an entry from, today.

"Journal.  
I kinda showed my feelings towards Poppy and, well, well I kinda feel like an idiot.  
I mean what if she doesn't have a crush on me, what if she'll only want to be friends... I don't know I just, I just really want to KNOW, but I'm worried it will ruin our friendship... Well, if she does have a crush on me, maybe she'll tell me and if she doesn't tell me, then maybe I'll have to tell her...  
Well, I'll hopefully find out later...

Branch"  
I feel tears form in my eyes, tears of Joy! 'Branch has a crush on me :) He really does.' And just when I'm about to walk out of the room, I see a shadow, a shadow of horrified Branch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for Kudos guys :)


	5. Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gets home and sees poppy reading his private stuff...
> 
> (there is some romance in this, so beware)

I stand at my bedroom door horrified.

"POPPY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" I blush so hard and dash onto the ground to pick up all my stuff. Then I feel two arms wrap around my neck...  
"You. Really. Do. Care" Poppy sobs. I wrap my arms around her giving her a big hug.  
"Of course I care, Poppy" I pull her away and smile, then go back into a hug... "Why wouldn't I care... I mean, your Poppy!" I smile as she pulls me into a tighter hug, and lets out a big sigh.   
"I just thought I was crazy..." She responds... "I thought it was all only a dream... I never believed you really liked me..." her voice sad but happy... "Branch" she adds.  
"Yeah?" I answer.  
"You are so sweet to say all those kind things about me... and your poems... they're beautiful!"   
"Anything for you Poppy" It feels like time freezes because we just hold each other into a hug, not saying anything, for a while.

\---

  
We never really got to study, but it didn't matter, there was not anything to study for, I mean we aren't even in school anymore. But we did talk about life, work, love... It was great. We found out her dad started to date again, we laughed so hard, the lucky lady is Titina Slooopy XD, it was great.

Poppy fell asleep so I carry her to my bed and just stare at her beautiful face, admiring every little detail. Her eyes are the prettiest type of pink you ever do see. WOW! She is so pretty. Her lips are a light pink. And her hair, oh, it's so beautiful, her wavy pink hair is the color of BubbleGum, and it smells like coconuts and watermelon, she is just so beautiful.

As I am staring at Poppy, she groans and turns to fully face me, which makes me immediately blush a dark red. 

"Hey" Poppy grumbles... I lean in so I can hear her more. She smiles at me a great big smile, eyes fluttering. "Dang... You are handsome" she smiles even bigger, but for some reason, my eyes aren't staring at her whole face, just at her lips.

I decide now is the right moment, so I cup her face and pull her into a deep kiss, her eyes burst open as she kisses back, every kiss more romantic than the others, I feel her tongue lick my teeth, they are like a wall, so I break down that wall and let her tongue find mine, she tastes like butterscotch, she smiles during the kiss, tickling my face as she pulls me onto the floor making me fall on my back, her on top of me, we roll around feeling passion. Our lips part as we catch our breath and roll onto our backs, panting, I realize that she messed up her hair, so I start to gently stroke it and stop to touch her lip with my finger.

"Wow!" she says "You must really love me" she smiles looking at my face, I laugh, and she giggles.

"Yes, I do..." I smile, our hands find each other and we start to hold our hands together, sometimes squeezing them to let each other know we are still there in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for this one, hope you guys liked it :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked this :)


End file.
